Conventionally, there is known a vehicular light to ensure that emitted light beams, which strongly disperse from a lens upper part and a lens lower part, contribute to a central intensity band (refer to Patent Literature 1).
However, in a case where a resin has been employed as a material for a lens, if a design is made in such a manner as to ensure that the emitted light beams from the lens upper part and the lens lower part contribute to the central intensity band, the thus emitted light beams are influenced due to a change of a refractive index of the lens exerted by atmospheric temperature; and therefore, there is a problem that the central intensity band varies.
On the other hand, there is also a vehicular light in which emitted light beams from a lens upper part and a lens lower part are radiated upward so as to come off of a central intensity band (refer to Patent Literature 2).
Thus, it is contemplated to ensure that the emitted light beams from the lens upper part and the lens lower part come off of the central intensity band to be thereby able to solve the problem that the central intensity band varies.
However, if the emitted light beams from the lens upper part and the lens lower part are radiated upward so as to thereby come off of the central intensity band, there is a problem that a strong blue spectral color is generated at an upper side of a light distribution pattern.